


Underneath

by CrystalNavy



Series: If Everyone Cared [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: What if people aren't that unobservant? What if someone notices that there is something wrong?
Relationships: Maeglin | Lómion & Turgon of Gondolin
Series: If Everyone Cared [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a confession is made.

The festival was fast approaching, and all the preparations had been complete. Which meant that Turgon, King of Gondolin, had some free time, and what better way was there to spend it than with his family? 

So he did. He summoned Idril, Tuor, Maeglin, and little Earendil. There was music, of course, provided by Salgant, and delicious food to eat. Yet Turgon couldn't help but feel unease, as if there was something amiss. It didn't take him long to see the signs. While his nephew smiled for the occasion, the smiles didn't reach his eyes. They seemed like two pieces of coal, cold and dark, in a way that made Turgon shiver. 

Then Salgant spoke up, and Turgon cursed the interruption. Cold eyes regarded Salgant with scorn.

"The price that the merchant requested today was outrageous." Salgant crowed "That much for cheap imitation..."

Icy black eyes regarded Salgant.

"And I suppose you fancy yourself an expert on gem-lore now, Salgant?" his nephew's voice was soft, but deadly "After I taught you only the basics of the trade?"

Turgon's frown became more pronounced now. His nephew was charismatic, and he never treated people like this before. Something was wrong, and he intended to find out what it was.

So he stayed and talked, and once the dusk fell, Tuor and Idril retired to their home, together with Earendil. Turgon watched them go for a while before turning back around.

"Shall we?" he asked casually 

Maeglin nodded, looking like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. 

They made their way to royal quarters, where Turgon ordered the servants to bring wine for the two of them. Once they did, he bade them retire for the night, ensuring that he and Maeglin would be left alone.

"Something is bothering you." Turgon took a sip "Tell me what it is."

Maeglin frowned, opting not to answer. instead, he traced circles around the rim of the glass with his finger. 

"You have a gift." Turgon pressured "A gift that allows you to see into others' souls, which allowed me to help them many a time. Yet, you have scars of your own as well. Tell me."

"I.....I...." Maeglin seemed torn "I can't. He....he would.....he said he would....."

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

"Maybe it'd be better if we continued this conversation in my chambers." Turgon decided

He stood abruptly and began to walk at a brisk pace. Maeglin followed quietly behind.

-x-

Turgon made sure to close and lock the doors from the inside, then sat down beside Maeglin.

"Take off your shirt." he ordered, in a tone which brooked no argument "Your king commands it."

Reluctantly, Maeglin did. Numerous scars littered his body. It was enough proof for Turgon.

"You were tortured." he stated "That's what you were trying to hide from us, and from me."

"In Angband..." Maeglin admitted "He wanted the location of this city. When he realized he couldn't break me, he promised me Gondolin, and Idril...I accepted. She was my ray of light. From the moment she comforted me when my parents died, my heart belonged to her and her alone. I let him twist this simple fact into something repugnant...because the alternative was worse..."

Turgon understood. Well, not completely, having never experienced torture, but he understood how it felt to lose a loved one.

"I can help you." Turgon promised "No, we can help you. I have an idea..."


	2. Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people evacuate. Turgon and Salgant's plan comes to light.

After the King made his announcement, the people started whispering. Many of them hurried to gather their belongings. The King did his best to calm down his panicked subjects. Soon, the evacuation was underway, and the King himself lead it. Full carts of precious metal and gold were carted alongside the refugees. Some of the Lords protested, but Turgon was adamant. 

"You do know that these will only slow us down?" Maeglin spoke quietly

"I refuse to allow those Orcs and creatures to find any rewards lying around." Turgon said firmly "Not when they tortured my family. Besides, it was you who advised me not to let it go in the first place."

"I was hoping to misdirect you." Maeglin admitted "To keep you here until they attacked, where you'd be easy pickings for them."

Turgon could say nothing in response, and so the evacuation continued, the people moving at a slow pace. 

Eventually, however, they had to take a break.

"My King." Ecthelion bowed respectfully "We, the Lords of Gondolin, would like a collective audience with you."

Turgon nodded, and followed Ecthelion. A rather large tent had been erected, and indeed, all fourteen Lords of Gondolin were there.

"We conferred and decided that there was something you weren't telling us." Ecthelion said

"....Gondolin will be under attack in a week." Turgon revealed "I got this information from a first-hand source."

"Then someone must have told the Enemy where to find us." Glorfindel mused

"That's what happened." Turgon said mildly "However, they were tortured, so I don't blame them. Anyone else would have told that information, sooner or later, if they were in the same position."

"Nonetheless, we request to know who they are." Ecthelion stood firm "Then we'll react accordingly."

Turgon glanced at Maeglin and Salgant, who were sitting in a corner. Maeglin made to stand up, but Salgant pushed him back down, before stepping forward himself.

"I did it." Salgant said loudly "I told Morgoth where to find us. I am a coward. I always was. He promised me that Maeglin and I would be spared if I did, and that he'd use his power to break his father's dying curse."

"So you were tortured?" Ecthelion raised an eyebrow

"No, Turgon is mistaken about that." Salgant's voice rose in volume "The mere threat of torture was enough. That, and he made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Silence fell as the gathered Lords contemplated this new information and talked quietly among themselves.

"We reached the verdict. You must leave here and never return under pain of death." Ecthelion said "Due to circumstances, there won't be further punishment."

"I endorse this verdict." Turgon announced "With one addition: you may choose one person to accompany you."

"Then I choose Maeglin." Salgant proclaimed 

"You may leave as soon as you wish." Turgon concluded "You have five days. If you're still here after that, you will be put to death."

"I understand." Salgant nodded

-x-

They left two days after the verdict was made. Each of them rode a horse with their personal belongings mounted behind them. 

Once they were far enough away, Maeglin frowned

"You shouldn't have." he stated simply

"Shouldn't have taken the fall for you?" Salgant chuckled "But I wanted to. You're practically an outsider, and they would have been far less lenient towards you than they were towards me."

Maeglin privately admitted that this was true.

"Turgon told me what you did three days ago." Salgant continued "That's when we came up with this plan, just in case. He had me whipped so I'd have something to show in case the other Lords were too insistent. Thankfully, they weren't."

"Then you can return." Maeglin realized "Return and tell them the truth. I will take the punishment, for I did it."

"Neither of us is returning." Salgant said and laid down "We'll cross the mountains together."


End file.
